Alice in Wonderland' or 'Karaoke 'Ain't so bad'
by Zerynna
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Alcohol, a karaoke machine and a slytherin party. What could possibly happen? TWO-SHOT


'Alice in Wonderland' or 'Why Karaoke 'Ain't so bad'

Little fluffy two part one-shot that was demanding to be written. I apologise for not updating OTAATD but that story is temporarily on hiatus whilst my beta is on holiday. I don't know when posting will begin again, but it will be before September I promise.

A/N: JKR owns the characters. Song lyrics belong to Emma

As the news got around that the Slytherin seventh years, all of whom had followed Malfoy's example in refusing to serve Voldemort, were planning a party, the rumour mill exploded as to who would receive the coveted invitations. Rumour had it that only three Gryffindor's; Harry, Hermione and Neville would be invited along with a select few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's.

Now that the war had ended, the Slytherin's were able to be civil to everyone, be they pureblood, halfblood or muggleborn. In turn, the other houses were willing to give all the Slytherin's a second chance at friendship. A commonly recurring rumour around the school was that Harry had been meeting Malfoy in secret since the end of the war, and they had slowly become more than friends.

Ginny Weasley had been furious when Harry had broken up with her after the war. She was so angry that she had given an interview to Rita Skeeter, claiming that the reason that they had broken up was because Harry had realised he was gay. The press had had a field day, but after several howlers, numerous letters of a support and a statement from Harry himself, things had become relatively peaceful again. Many seventh year girls returned to Hogwarts with broken hearts, whilst the entire gay community was celebrating. Harry had been inundated with hundreds upon hundreds of letters, from witches and wizards all around the world, offering everything from money to no strings attached sex to marriage. It became so overwhelming that Harry now had all of his post redirected to a Wizarding Postal Service. There, the letters were read and any that were unwanted were sent back. All important letters were then forwarded to Harry at Hogwarts. This meant that Harry now had a lot of spare time which previously had been spent wading through piles of post. With this time, Harry had been meeting with Malfoy, not for secret lovers trysts as the rumours had suggested, but for his help with a total image overhaul. During the war, Harry and Malfoy had decided that it was counter productive for them to be enemies. Harry discovered that Mal-Draco was actually a fun person to be around, once you saw past the Malfoy mask that he wore in public. Draco had witty remarks about everyone and everything. He always had the latest gossip before anyone else, and his help in winning over all the Slytherins had been invaluable. In time Harry and Draco became good friends, confiding in each other about all sorts of things. Harry was the first person that Draco came out to, and in turn, when Harry discovered that he was also gay, Draco had been the first person he told. With Harry becoming such a firm friend, Draco went out of his way to be nice to Hermione and Neville. Ron had all but abandoned his supposed best friend when Harry broke things off with his little sister. This suited Harry fine as it allowed him, Neville and Hermione to spend more time hanging out with the Slytherins, without anybody complaining. Ron had spent time with Dean and Seamus, but when they became a couple, Ron found himself spending a lot of time by himself.

One morning at breakfast, Harry, Hermione and Neville received silver and green embossed cards, inviting them to the Slytherin Party the following week. The rumours however were proved false, when Seamus and Dean also received invitations. Harry noticed several seventh years in other houses also receiving invitations. Then Something hit him. Harry dismissed the idea at one. It was ridiculous. Malfoy wouldn't do something like that.

The week passed in a blur for the five Gryffindor's. Any spare time not taken up by lessons or homework was filled with talk of the party. Who was going? Who was supposedly going to be wearing what?

The night of the party soon arrived. Harry, Hermione, Neville Dean and Seamus all spent hours getting themselves ready. Each of them had different styles. Hermione was wearing a figure hugging black leather mini-dress with killer heels. Neville had dressed conservatively in an emerald green tee and loose jeans. Dean looked similar, but his tee was fitted to show his muscles and his jeans were arse-huggingly tight. Seamus was wearing hot pants to rival Kylie's and an extremely tight top bearing the slogan 'fuck me, I'm Irish.' The four friends sat in the common room, chatting idly whilst waiting for Harry to finish getting dressed. Harry had decided that the party would be the perfect opportunity for him to reveal his new style. As he came down the stair from the dorm, four jaws hit the floor. Gone was the old Harry, with his glasses and his baggy old hand me downs. In his place stood a golden sex god. Harry wore an emerald tank top, so tight that is showed off all of his Quidditch muscles. He teamed this with skin tight leather trousers, which looked like they had been poured onto him. He wore black high heeled leather boots and held a white leather jacket. His hair was long and loosely styled, he wore a silver stud in one ear, had a silver decorative snake wrapped around one bicep, and two intertwined snakes tattooed onto the other. He wore no glasses, making his eyes shine even brighter green than ever.

'Are you guys all ready to go?' He asked

The four friends nodded dumbly, still trying to take in the sight in front of them.

With that, Harry turned on his heel and strutted towards the Slytherin Common Room, his friends trailing behind him, still gob smacked.


End file.
